1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a display screen magnifying device and more particularly the invention relates to a display screen magnifying device which fits over the display screen of a cellular telephone magnifying the display screen.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art magnification devices for use primarily on cell phones which in addition to serving as a practical means of communication while on the go, technological advantages have evolved cellular telephones into mini computers. These devices are capable of keeping consumers abreast of the latest stock market quotes, providing wireless internet access and delivering local weather updates and have become practically indispensable to millions the world over.
As technology changes on virtually a daily basis, cellular telephones are continuously evolving to incorporate new features to make these devices even more convenient for the consumer. Whether one wants a phone that can take pictures or allow for hands free usage or both, there is certain to be a model readily available for that user. One of the effective results from the advancement of cellular technology is that the display screens have gotten smaller and unfortunately this can prove quite a challenge for consumers who suffer from some form of vision impairment. Whether needing to see who is calling via caller I.D. or wanting to check e-mail through the phone, the user is typically required to use spectacles or even corrective lenses and still have difficulty seeing the information on the screen.
A number of prior art magnification devices have been developed for such applications, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,459, 6,084,962 and 6,275,333.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,459 a displayed magnifier can be seen of a magnifying lens is positioned in a holder that can be attached over a display to be magnified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,962 is directed to a display window for a handset in which a radio telephone has a display window on which information indicia is displayed.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,333 claims a magnification device for a display window of an electronic communication device. Multiple magnification inserts are provided for a mounting frame which is positioned on the device by ancillary means allowing selective magnification determination by replacing the magnification insert.